Embracing My Fate
by VampireLover02
Summary: Sometimes we have to take fate into our own two hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! Review plz, and I might some more. Lol, too cute.**

_**-VampireLover02**_

"You are to be married," he stated. No emotion, no regret. Heartless in all of its sense.

"What? Hiashi-sama, you must be crazy. I respect that she needs to be married off, but not to me." Neji rose from his seiza form, ready to fight the older man head on. His usual emotionless eyes were full of hate and confusion.

"Neji, as Head of this clan I must assure the strongest heirs; with your two's talents, I will assume just that," claimed Hiashi.

"But Hiashi-sama-"

"Neji-nii-san, hold your t-tongue. I am willing do as my Father asks." The young woman spoke looking forward, as tears threaten to come free. Neji's glares subside as he sits back on his heels once more.

"Hinata-sama, this is not only your say. My fate has always been controlled by the main house, and I refuse to let my fate now, become _yours_."

"Neji-nii-san, are you s-still twelve with your talk of fate and what not?" he grimaced, "You should know by now to a-accept your so called _f-fate_."

"I refuse," he said, a fist forming on his thigh.

"Neji, the council has decided, you will learn your place, or your fate will be decided by _me_," stated the women's father, his Byakugan raging. "Hinata, is that your answer?"

Her face tightens in pain and sorrow, shuddering as a few tears escape and run down her cheek, leaving a disgraceful streak.

"Y-yes Otou-san, I will embrace my f-fate." She looks straight ahead, trying to hold what little honor she has left.

"Neji?" asks her father, his harsh, white eyes glaring at young man.

Hinata's eyes watch as Neji's firsts clench, and then relax in defeat.

As his last attempt, hoping to strike pity into the Head, he answered, "Your daughter does not want this. Your _heiress_ does not want this."

"She has already given her consent," her father says, ice in his voice.

"Yes, while tears weighing down her answer, drowning her hunger of freedom, with her thirst for approval."

"Water can keep a man living longer, her thirst will be quenched. _What _is your answer, Neji? Choose wisely," grunts Hinata's father.

"I accept, as long as Hinata-sama accepts," Neji says, defeat ringing in his voice.

Neji is never the one to simply, _accept_. To _accept_ the Hyuuga rules. To _accept_ his father's death. To _accept _fate.

This is not the Neji Hinata knows. But this Neji, although in the midst of being overcome, holds the greatest honor of any Hyuuga, main or branch house. He chooses to follow his leader, blind and unsure, but to follow never the less.

Both bow to their leader as he dismisses them by the wave of his hand. The young couple steps out in to the empty hall way, and began walking down to the dormitory wings on the other side of the compound. The silence is awkward, and unsure, only the sound of her sniffling remains.

"Will you stop crying now, Hinata?" Neji sighs, the corner of his crooked frown twitching, while trying to hide his amusement.

She stops in her tracks and turns to him with her head cocked to the side, like pitiful dog, while tears still side down her face.

"What? I thought I was doing a good job?" Hinata says making her fake stutter stop, and pouts at his growing smirk.

"You looked too _happy,_ and you even answered him the moment he said it. Couldn't you act more surprised?" He says dropping the titles, "We need to work on your acting, Hinata."

"Like he was going to find out? Please Neji, he sat there like he had us under his control. He didn't even realize that we've been waiting for him to say this for _years."_

"Well, it was the only way. If I asked him to marry you before, he would have killed me," he said kissing my forehead, sending a scarlet flood onto the girl's cheeks.

"You know I would never let him," she smiles.

"Hinata, you're strong, but I doubt you could stop Hiashi when he's pissed."

"You d-don't b-believe in m-me?" She says giving him the biggest, hurt puppy dog eyes she could muster. He stared at her, his eyes glazing over at her action's temptation, before he snaps out of his newly established fiancé's grasp over him.

"_Kami,_ you're such a seductress," he laughs. Blood rushes to her face at his comment, knowing he was referring to many things. He leans down and kisses the rose on her cheeks.

"I can't wait to pull out that ring you gave me months ago," says the heir as she sighs at the feeling of his lips.

"I'm glad it can finally get some use."

Hinata smiles, and wraps her arms around his lithe, muscular torso. She rises up on her toes, and uses her balance to stand as she nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck. The powerful scent of earth and spearmint makes her smile in content.

"What are you doing?" he asks, while wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He kisses her temple, and she can already feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Cousin or not, if the fates allowed, she knew she would remain by his side. She chuckles a bit, and then replies with a smile.

"Embracing my fate."

Seiza: Japanese style of sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chastity _

"Come with me." Her hand extended forward.

"To where?" my fingers reach out and traced her palm. Her eye glistened at some unknown thought.

"Let's go home," she paused grasping my hand in hers before turning and muttering, "I need to get cleaned up anyway."

We left the training ground slowly. Each step taking its time, each breath savoring the morning air. She trailed ahead, midnight hair floating at the small of her back as the wind stroked it.

_She has grown, _I thought. A smirk tugged at my mouth as pride rushed in my chest.By the time we made it back to the compound the sky had an iridescent glow, lighting the corridors to her wing of the main house. Dropping my hand as she opened the sliding door, she hesitated briefly. A small nibble to her lip, her eyes landed downcast.

"Hinata?" I grumbled, my voice low. Her eyes snapped into focus, and she nodded in my direction before stepping in. I paused, unsure if to follow her.

"Neji? Come with me," she gestured her hand.

I shook my head, "Your father wouldn't approve."

"My father," her words stern, "Is not even up yet. Besides, you are my fiancé."

_That just makes it more inappropriate, _I thought.But she pleaded and I sighed, stepping through that door. All the while wondering if it would conceal concerning eyes.

As I stepped in she walked to the bathroom, passing behind the opaque walls of the open shower. The sound of water rushed in my ears, and the steam rose above, confined to the small area. She stepped back around the wall and stood before me, eyes eagerly searching mine. As they met so did our souls. Unanswered questions drifted between our gaze and a soft plea was singing in the down cast.

She reached up, my eyes trailing her hand, as she grasped the zipper of her large jacket. The echo of the zipper bounced around the tiled room, making my shoulders stiffen. I was transfixed as I watched it drop to the floor with a _thud. _ My eyes to eager, my mind to hesitant.

She turned towards the shower once more, her step halting at the lip of the opaque wall. "Come with me," she whispered.

"Hinata…" I wavered, "We can't, we swore we would wait. There's only two weeks left before the wedding. "

"Nothing will happen, Neji. Trust me, please. I just want you to come."

My jaw tightened, "How will something _not _happen if you keep losing clothes?"

She smiled, "Because I trust you."

"_Baka. _You're too trusting."

"I know. That's _exactly_ why you won't take advantage of the situation."

Glancing at me one last time, and disappearing behind the translucent wall, I watched her shadow strip.

Bindings unraveled, pants tossed to the side until she stood naked underneath the water, her body still hidden. The outline of her body paused and she gestured once more for me to come. I paused. Willing, yet so unsure. Unsure of my control, what she was planning, and what she wanted.

But my mind decided for me, already placing one foot in front of the other. Stepping forward cautiously, my mind roamed a thousand different places, some I admit it shouldn't be. As I reached the lip of the opening the heat of the water pressed my skin, and the moisture dampened clothes. I paused once more unsure, knowing that one more step would bring her into view.

"Close your eyes," she called over the pouring water. Her voice was soft, but determined, cutting through the sound of the rushing water.

My lids closed shut, and a shaky wet hand reached out, grasping my shirt. Cautiously the hand opened my gi (training robe), and cool flesh met my own. A low hiss escaped my clenched jaw, as the hand continued to remove the garment from my chest.

I could feel her eyes on my flesh a burning, searing gaze. As the gi fell to the floor so did my uneasiness, and my fears. A trembling hand reached for more clothing to expel, but I caught the hand, and stripped myself. And for a second, nothing could be heard, just he feeling of her stares. Somehow, I stood strong with pride even when she gasped at the sight of me.

After a pregnant pause, she reached out to me. Lightly grasping my arm, she drew me into the water, the feeling of it running over my skin. Feather light touches began to find my skin. Fleeting hands scrubbed my scalp, as other touches rinsed my skin. She never kept contact to long, but the sensitivity of the touches intensified by my lack of sight.

And as I stood there, I failed to grasp her purpose. I knew _something _was happening. Maybe that something _was _sexual, but not _erotic, _a connection of the sorts, based on physical attraction but not _controlled _by it.

A connection of trust.

And a connection of acceptance and offering.

"Open your eyes," her voice rang out in a whisper, taking me from my thoughts. Slowly light flooded my vision, along with the water running over my eyes and through my hair.

And I saw her.

Everything she ever was. Is. And will be.

Lashes kissed her cheek as her eyes sealed shut. A rosy blush crept from her neck to her cheeks, as midnight blue hair faded into black at her waist as water streamed through. Pale skin shone underneath the prisms of the water, muscles flexing as she stood unsure.

Her body had weight to it, something that pleased me to see. And beneath the weight were curves carved deliciously around the dips of her body. I didn't focus on things most guys would, instead trying to memorize the rest. A mole resting on her upper thigh, the sculpture of her calves, the curve of her spine sliding to a crescent at the base of her back.

She was beautiful.

And there was no other way to describe her.

We were basking in the glories of the human body, and the pure magnificence of the built. _Not _the sexual attractiveness of the body, but instead the natural chasteness.

The feeling was refreshing and _pure._ I had no guilt, nor need to reach out to her. Instead I was content just watching, knowing my gaze was soft and loving.

Her hand reached out in uneasiness into the empty air. I watched the water run down her wrist, while staring at her unspoken question.

She was asking if I still accepted her. Because it was imperfect. Because it will never be tin enough, or shapely enough.

Because she saw her body as a fault.

But I saw it as a perfection.

I took her hand in mine, accepting all that she has to offer with the greatest love.

And I stood there, wondering if this is how _Adam_ felt when he first saw _Eve_, knowing God could not have created a person any more perfect to be with him.


End file.
